masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Jen
' Dr. Jen' McKenzie was a scientist from the Earth Science Board that witnessed the greatest technological innovations in human history. She was responsible for creation of new technological advancements created by geth platforms that were salvaged after the Battle of the Citadel. Jen is often praised and criticised for her work involving synthetic studies. Fascinated by the geth and their intelligence when working in groups rather than alone. Knowing the signifigance of geth technology that surpasses the galactic market's tech. Sal's Interface Suit Along with Vayla Demrega and others, Jen was also responsible for creating the interface suit made by salvaged geth platforms to help Sal Polaris fight against his declining health from the massive eezo exposure at age 10. However, Jen took more risks to place it on him knowing it would be a painful procedure. She was eventually taken off the project due to her constant gathering of blood samples in order to understand the unknown eezo effects on Sal. Geth Study Upon hearing of a base of geth origin on Gei Hinnom, Jen led a five-person scientific crew to investigate. With the help of Eldfell-Ashland Energy hired security personel, they disabled the bases' defenses and the shield surrounding it, allowing them to enter. Three geth platforms and a quarian were captured and taken to a research base where they could be properly held. Instead of reporting her findings to Eldfell-Ashland Jen studied them in hopes they would reveal the true reason of their presence. The leaders response, gave clear non-verbal threats such as hacking Jen's data pad and writing "Die" on it. The following day the geth successfully escaped captivity, causing chaos and panic in the base. Jen was left to die in the captivity cells by the employed security after most of the staff was killed in the ensueing chaos in order to save themselves. Facing death, she hid in her office in hopes the geth leader would not find her, knowing she would die a very horrible death. Eventually she was found Fei'Rarla, the quarian with the captive geth, who was searching for Jen when the geth leader could not fit in her office due to it's small size. She was taken out of her office by gunpoint and then left to the mercy of her former prisoner. Jen suddenly died from an overworked heart in fear the geth would kill in her in a gruesome fashion. The Diomedian Chronicles: Nisus With word of Jen's death reaching Earth and a message warning sent to the Earth Science Board committee, her colleague's posthumously arrange a funeral for her and send funeral notices to the following: Archaon Thrax, George Soloman, Delen Keara, Vayla Demrega, and Franklin Jefferson. At the funeral, only Jefferson, Delen and George attend with Archaon nowhere to be seen. Many concluded his lack of presence was due to past working experience's which resulted in Archaon being attributed of being a control freak, demanding, and self-centered scientist who's said innovative work was often of Jen's design and knowledge. Category:Minor Characters Category:Dantanius